


[podfic] How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, atypical romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Queenitsy was feeling off today because of reasons and so she asked for the following:Ummm. Tell me something zany. About, idk, how Stiles will eventually lose his virginity.I don't know about zany, but the loss of virginity thing certainly happened. :D
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	[podfic] How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458740) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



****

****Title:** [How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/458740)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/profile)[lielabell](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 **Length:** 00:04:31

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/20%20\(TWolf\)%20_How%20Stiles%20Lost%20His%20Virginity%20\(In%20600%20Words%20or%20Less\)_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
